The Cullens Meet Colin
by purple-panda95
Summary: This story takes place a hundred years after Breaking Dawn. As a vampire comes to Forks, Washington, the Cullens are curious about him. Is he dangerous? Will Colin join the Cullens or not? I do not own any of the characters or books,except Colin


"No Alice, I will not go shopping with you." This was the billionth time she had asked me. We hadn't gone shopping together in over a month; that was unusual for her.

"Come on Bella, we haven't gone in forever," she protested. She was starting to get on my nerves.

"Ugh. Fine Alice, I will go, now quit bugging me." Edward laughed. It sounded like music.

"We'd better get to school," Edward said. I didn't understand why, we had been through the high school routine _so_ many times.

"All right, let's go," Renesmee said as she stepped out the door. She was so beautiful, frozen in her what-seemed-to-be-seventeen year old body with her long, bronze hair and brown eyes. Jacob smiled and kissed her. It had been over a hundred years since he imprinted, but it still bugged me a little bit. Jacob was from a Quileute tribe of shape-shifters. The Quileute turned into wolves and were temporarily frozen at the age they started phasing. When Jacob imprinted on my daughter, it was like love at first sight.

Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, and I got into Edward's car. (He got a Volvo _again_.) Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett got into Jasper's Mercedes.

We drove to Forks High School. It had been about a hundred years since we last lived here and we finally decided to move back to the little town of Forks, Washington. We got out of the car and started heading to class.

"See you later Mo-… I mean Bella, bye Edward." Renesmee was a hundred years old now and still made the mistake of calling Edward and I Mom and Dad in public sometimes. Usually she caught herself though. Jacob smiled and waved goodbye as they headed to class.

Edward took my hand. "Off we go." We walked through the rain to our first class. I let my mental shield down. _How's the Denali clan?_ I thought.

"Tanya said they are doing well, but I can tell that they are still grieving Irina's death."

_That's too bad,_ I thought. "What's today's date?"

"January eighteenth, why?" Edward asked.

"It was one hundred one years ago that I met you," I whispered. "I love you, Edward."

He smiled. "I love you too," he whispered back.

School seemed to take forever since I had gone through high school so many times and nothing was new to me. Now at least, I had perfect grades.

When the bell rang at the end of the day, I hurried to the parking lot. "Bella," Alice sang triumphantly. "You owe me a shopping trip."

"I have a ton of homework, so I can't go today," I lied. It wasn't true, and even if it was, my vampire speed allowed me to do things, like homework, quickly. I hoped she would believe my excuse.

"No you don't" I hated when she did that. She smiled.

"Fine," I sighed. "Are we going to Port Angeles?"

"Yep."

"Can I come?" Renesmee asked. She loved shopping almost as much as Alice did, she obviously didn't get that from me.

"Yeah, Rosalie, you should come too," Alice suggested. It seems like it would be a girls' night out.

"Okay, we'll take my car," Rosalie said as she got into the back seat of Jasper's car.

"So, what should us guys do?" Jacob asked the guys.

"Football?" Emmett suggested.

"Sure, sure." Jake smiled.

We drove home and invited Esme to come with us, then headed to Port Angeles in Rosalie's car. "So, a new line of designer clothing came out and I thought we should buy some new outfits." Alice said as we walked to a clothing store.

"Heaven forbid we wear something twice." I laughed. It was somewhat true; after we bought something, it was nearly always thrown away or donated after the first time we wore it.

I bought several outfits, all of which were plain tee shirts and jeans. Alice, of course, disapproved. The salesclerk stared at us while we made our purchases. I had been a vampire for a long time, but it was hard to get used to the reactions people gave to vampire beauty. At another store, I watched Renesmee model several outfits. I could never get over how beautiful she was. Alice and Rosalie then joined in and it became a three-person fashion show.

After we were done shopping, we headed home. "What should I get Jake for our anniversary?" Renesmee asked as we pulled onto the side-road that led to the Cullen house.

"Eighty-second wedding anniversary, right?" Esme asked.

"Yep." Renesmee smiled.

"I still can't believe you married the dog," Rosalie mumbled as we pulled into the garage. Rosalie didn't like Jake so she often used terms like dog, mongrel, or mutt when she was talking about him.

"He's just as much a person as Emmett is," Renesmee said as she glared at Rosalie. Rose pursed her lips; it looked like she was trying to keep from saying something.

"Come on, let's go join the guys for a game of football." Alice changed the subject. Vampire football was fun. It was sort of like extreme football because of the speed and strength.

We had just finished a game of football when Jake came out of the forest in his human form and said, "Well, Renesmee and I have to get back to the house. Some of us actually have to sleep."

"Goodnight everyone," Renesmee said from the other side of the clearing.

Jasper came running from the forest to the center of the field where the rest of us were standing. "Carlisle, come take a look at this," he said. He led us into the forest to a tree that had some of its bark torn off. "Smell that." I inhaled the sweet aroma that could only mean one thing- vampire.

"I don't recognize the scent," Carlisle said. Esme's calm expression turned to worry.

"Well it's only one of them," Emmett said. He was unworried, as usual.

"Hmm. It seems like he ran in the other direction, away from here. We should keep an eye out though, just in case." Carlisle took Esme's hand. That was the end of our football game. We then headed back to the house.

"Hey Alice, when will the sun come out?" I asked Alice the next morning.

Alice's eyes went blank as she saw ahead into the future. "Next Thursday, why?"

"I was just wondering." I knew today would be boring, we were reviewing what the class had learned in just about every subject, as if we didn't know the stuff well enough already. Luckily, blood-typing was being done in Biology II, so that was an excuse to ditch the last hour of school.

As we pulled into the parking lot, many of the students seemed excited. "What's going on Edward?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know," Edward looked confused. "I'm not getting a direct answer from anyone."

"Hmm. New lunch menu?" Jake joked.

We went to our first class and about half of the students were talking to each other, still excited. "Did you see the new kid?" one of them said to a comrade. Ah, that explained it, a new student had come to the school and everyone was worked up about it.

_New student_ I thought to Edward. He nodded his head. It didn't take much to excite a small school of humans. A new student was likely to attract attention.

School dragged on and finally lunch came, not that I was hungry (vampires don't eat human food); Jacob was the only Cullen that ate. We bought our food (props) and sat down at our usual table. Jake inhaled and went rigid. "Vampire," he spit out. I turned to the entrance, there he was. A tall, muscular boy walked into the cafeteria. He was chalk-pale with light purple-black circles under his eyes. Medium-long black hair curtained his pale white face, and all his movements were incredibly graceful. His eyes were a dark golden color. He was obviously a vampire.

His head turned in our direction; he probably smelled us, just as we had smelled him. He walked towards our table. "Hello," he said in his perfect vampire voice. "What are you doing here?" he said in a voice that was too low for humans to hear.

"I think we'd like to ask you the same question," Jasper replied.

"Well, I've found an alternative way of living that allows me to exist without killing innocent people." He noticed our eye color. "Apparently so have you. May I sit down?"

"If you wish," Edward said. We all stared at him.

"Oh, right. My name is Colin O'Farrell." This complete stranger seemed to be perfectly comfortable with us, I found that strange. "And your names are?"

Edward introduced us, "I'm Edward, this is Bella, Renesmee and Jacob, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper."

Colin turned to Jake, "Jacob, you're not one of us, are you?"

Jake looked confused, "Um, no, I'm not." Colin's expression showed he wanted more information. "Do you know us?" Jake seemed a little unsure of what to do.

"No, but I know what you are, well with the exception of you," Colin said.

"Do you?" Jasper asked.

"You're vampires, just like me."

"How old are you, Colin?" Edward asked.

"Well I was changed when I was nineteen, but I was born in 2052, so I guess that makes me fifty-six years old." He seemed to remember a lot about his human life. "I lived in New York, then Canada, and now I live here."

The lunch bell rang. "Colin, ditch your last class of the day, and meet us in the parking lot," Edward said.

Colin smiled; apparently he didn't mind ditching class, "Cool, see you there." We left the cafeteria, and when Colin headed towards his next class, the rest of us walked towards the parking lot to discuss what had just happened.

"Edward, what's going on?" Rosalie asked. I was extremely confused. A vampire had come to Forks and seemed to be completely at ease with us, yet none of us had met him.

"Colin wants to know more about us. He hasn't run into many other vampires, and the few he has don't live like we do," Edward explained. "He has an ability, one that affects the mind. He can put someone's thoughts on a certain course, not completely control a person's thoughts, but he affects what a person does or doesn't think." That explained why Edward had trouble figuring out what was going on this morning.

"Bella, when he comes out, you need to shield us, just in case he tries to use his ability," Jasper said to me. That made me wonder why he might try to steer our thoughts in a certain direction. Would he try to hurt us? What did he want?

"Jasper, can you make him feel cooperative?" Edward asked. "We don't know what he wants, or what he will do."

"Sure, no problem."

"Edward, does he seem safe?" Alice asked.

"I don't know; he started using his ability soon after he came over to us. He didn't want us to think he was dangerous." Edward pulled me closer.

"It's the same scent that was on the tree last night," Emmett pointed out. "Did anyone else notice that?"

"What scent?" Confusion spread across Renesmee's face.

"Last night, after you two left, Jasper took us to a tree that had an unfamiliar vampire's scent by it. None of us recognized the scent, but now we realize that the scent belongs to Colin." Edward explained.

We all thought silently for a while. "Do you think he's with the Volturi?" Jake asked. The Volturi are a powerful group of vampires. About a hundred years ago, they were a big threat. They had found out about Renesmee and thought she was a threat. They had come to destroy the Cullen family because they thought Renesmee was an immortal child. Luckily, we convinced them Renesmee was half human-half vampire before a fight turned out.

"No, the Volturi haven't sent anyone," Alice said. She had been keeping an eye out for the Volturi, just in case they tried to destroy our family. They were threatened by the size and bonds of our coven.

The bell rang. Colin then came out to the parking lot. I extended my mental shield to cover my family. "Hey everyone," Colin said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"We're curious about you," Emmett said.

"Okay, well I'll tell you my story," he said. "I was born and raised in New York City. I had a pretty good life, upper-middle class, and one day I went to a party. When I started walking home, I was grabbed and dragged into an alley. I couldn't see my attacker; then the pain started. I was unconscious for three days lying on a rooftop. When I woke up, nobody was there. I knew what I was when my attacker explained, but then she left. I started traveling, trying to blend in, and today I came here.

"Now tell me about yourselves. How many of you live together?" Colin asked.

"As far as the humans know, Carlisle and Esme are our adoptive parents. All of us," Edward motioned to us, "pretend to be high school students. That makes ten of us that live together."

"Oh, excuse me, but I still don't know what you are, Jacob," Colin said.

"I am a shape-shifter."

"So can you turn into any shape you want?"

"No, only a wolf," Jake explained the difference between real werewolves and shape-shifters. "So, um, do you have a special ability, something you can do that other vampires can't do?" Jake knew he did, but it was a good idea to see if he would be truthful or not.

"Yes, I can sort of steer a person's thoughts. For example, today I wanted to see what Forks was like before everyone really started talking about me, so I mixed up everyone's thoughts. Do any of you have abilities?"

"I can see the future, Edward can read people's minds, Jasper can change your mood, Bella is a mental shield, and Renesmee can show you her thoughts," Alice explained.

"Sweet." Colin grinned. "So you seem to have a nice family. I was, um, wondering if I could maybe see what you were like?" he made it a question.

We all exchanged looks. "All right, come with us to our house, and we will introduce you to Carlisle and Esme," Edward said. We then got into our cars and led Colin to the Cullen house.

"Nice place," Colin complimented. Carlisle and Esme came outside. "Hello, my name is Colin O'Farrell." He shook Carlisle's hand.

"Hello, I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, Colin wanted to see what we lived like, so we brought him here," Edward explained.

"Oh, well, you may stay with us today, if you like," Carlisle said politely.

"Thank you. Actually…I was wondering if I could join your family, I've been very lonely since I was changed, and you are all very friendly." Colin said.

Carlisle exchanged glances with Edward, he nodded. "Colin, we will have to discuss this, but please make yourself at home." Colin thanked us and entered the house. "Let's go to the clearing." Carlisle said.

When we got to the clearing, Jasper asked Alice, "Alice, is he planning anything that might cause trouble for us?"

"No, he really wants to live with us, he's lonely," Alice said. I felt a wave of relief that Colin wasn't dangerous. "Should we let him?"

"I don't see why not, he seems like a cool guy," Emmett said.

"We've only known him for a few hours Emmett," Renesmee pointed out. We then listed the pros and cons of another family member. There weren't many of either, but there were a few more pros than cons.

"So Colin's in?" Jake asked.

"It would appear so. We'll give him a chance and see how he turns out. Alice, Edward, keep a lookout for anything he might be planning," Carlisle warned. "We still don't know a lot about him."

We headed back to the house. Colin was standing in the living room. He turned towards us and smiled. "Colin," Carlisle began. "We talked over the idea, and we would like you to join our coven."

"Thank you so much everyone," Colin beamed.

Carlisle held up one finger. "We will see how this works out. You can stay with us for a while, and if it turns out well, then you can stay as long as you like."

"Great," Colin said. "One question though. When do I move in?"


End file.
